


dollmaker

by Dapper_mint_skeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dolls, Ink is a dick, M/M, Multi, Nightmare is dad, blue is not a kid, dream is sick of everything, error is not the destroyer, no beta reader we die like men, no spell check either, so does geno, the bad sanses need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_mint_skeleton/pseuds/Dapper_mint_skeleton
Summary: Ink has questions about something he found in the antivoid, error has nothing better to do, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. curiosity didn't kill this cat

The ex creator slammed his brush onto the cluttered "floor" (if it could even be called that) of the doodle sphere, ready for his first patrol of the day.   
Things had been rather quiet since the multiverse took an abrupt left turn into a new era of piece, ushered in by a simple handshake between sworn nemeses.   
He laughed as he shook his head to rid himself of the thought, the faint rattle of paint vials filling the still air, he had a job to do and if Dream found out he was late because he was thinking about Error again he might make good on the vague threats he had muttered the day before. "Did it have something to do with a bone saw?" He mused out loud before dropping into an inky portal with a faint splat and emerging as ominously as usual on the other side. 

Ink found himself in the underground of an empty Alter tale copy, the version of snowdin had no flicker of light or life anywhere. Ink looked in the window of every building and all the areas where major character interaction occurred but found nothing, the trend continued through the entire underground.   
"No dust though..." he scunched his nose in annoyance, this timeline was so degraded that nothing could live there and he'd have to hand it over to Error for recycling, which was dissapointing, this was the first new timelines to pop up in months and it's empty! He kicked a rock that went flying into a window, shattering it into a flurry of glass shards.  
"What was that broomie?" .  
The brush said nothing.  
"No I'm not going to fix it, error is getting rid of this place anyway"  
The brush was as silent as it had been the entire time.  
"What about the toaster?! I didn't glue it to the roof, blue did"  
Broomie looked disbelieving dispite it's lack of a face .  
"Fine I'll go check on the toaster, right after I tell error to get rid of this time line, OK?"   
The brush looked smug.  
"Don't give me that look you." Ink laughed, opening another portal to drop into an uninhabited part of the antivoid so he could avoid being snared by error's string traps on entry.  
Ink shuddered, getting the distinct impression that being stuck in them again would not do well for his already warped psyche.   
Slipping quietly through the whiter than white void, ink let his mind wander to what little he had memorised about the former destroyer.   
"He likes chocolate and shiny things and undernovella..." ink listed to Broomie, residing the urge to check his scarf for notes.  
His stream of though was cut short as he tripped, landing face first, something small and dark was sitting in the middle of the floor. It was shaking and making a soft sobbing noise. The ex creator had to do a double take. He lifted the little bundle up and portal ed immediately to error, traps be damned, he wants answers.


	2. ink is bad at things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is curious, error is 💫uncomfy💫 and the cavelry is being called.

"Ink what the everloving FUCK is that!?" Error screeched loudly enough to shake inks stringy prison.  
"No idea I just sorta found it" ink replied nonchalantly, doing his best to shrug his shoulders while tyed up and holding the bundle.  
Error took a deep breath, tried to compose himself and failed, "Ink, you absolute useless moron, listen carefully, WHERE did you find it?"  
"I fell over it on the way here" ink replied, oblivious to errors shortening temper.  
"Ink put it back where you found it or I'm going to rip your arms off again" error hissed  
Ink either didn't notice or didn't care, he held up the bundle in front of errors face.  
" it kinda looks like one of your dolls doesn't it ?" Error promptly spirals into a reboot, completely unable to handle the situation. Ink shrugged off the now slack threads and took a good look at the little thing. It was small, about the size of a teddy bear and was wrapped in a soft navy blue blanket so dark it was almost black. As for the thing itself, it looked to be a skeleton child of about four weeks old, but with no real bone to speak of, instead the strange child appeared to be made of dark grey and pink knitted fabric and bits of ink and paper, intead of eyelights they had glassy buttons and the top of its head apeared to be melted in, like geno's left eye. ink stared at the child with a fresh mix of curiosity and confusion with a touch of disgust. "What are you?" He asked the baby, half expecting this to be some kind of joke or a reply from the creators, but nothing came. He poked the child in the stomach and they began to cry. Ink panicked, he hadn't meant to hurt the kid, just work out what it was and how it got there. "Broomie you aren't helping right now" ink muttered, trying to rock the child like he had seen mothers do in the AUS he visited. He kicked error in the leg in the hopes of getting him to reboot faster which did nothing other than hurt his foot. Hurt and defeated, the guardian dropped down to sit on the floor, still holding the little patchwork child in his arms. After a short while error ereturned to the waking world to see ink in a pile of unraveled threads desperately trying to calm down the child, both hating every moment of the experience. Error shook his head and glared at ink, without a word he snached the baby bones from his arms and held him with practiced care. "Ink. I'm going to call nightmare and you are going to explain what you did before I rip your legs off for breaking our truce, got it?" Error growled In a tone so blatantly dangerous even ink couldn't have missed it. "But i.." ink started "Save it for nightmare" error cut off with a glare like steel.


	3. dad-mare to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare steps in to deal with the issue, ink continues to make stupid choices and error hasnt realised he screwed up yet

A glitched portal snaps open in the middle of Nightmares throne room, interrupting the king of darkness mid sentence. Dust and killer both jumped to attention, drawing weapons and horror threw his ax in the direction of the portal, missing error by a millimeter. The ex destroyer glared at the offending skeleton but didn't didn't say anything.  
"Nightmare, I have reason to believe that ink has broken our truce" he stated formally, barely keeping a stammer out of his voice. Nightmare stood up, the atmosphere suddenly cold and unsettling  
"This is a serious accusation error, what did he do? What happened?"  
The glitch silently passed the child to nightmare and took a step back. The dark guardian ran a fearful eye over the baby, who, upon noticing they weren't being held by error, started balling again. "Bring ink in here, we have to sort this mess out" he spun sharply on his heel to face his gang,  
" Boys, you have the afternoon off, if I find the TV with another hole in it I'm not getting it repaired and you all can buy it's replacement out of your own money, you're dismissed."  
The room emptied almost as soon as he had mentioned the word dismissed. The guardian shook his head and turned back to look at error  
" you where included in that dismissal, bring ink here so we can fix this before dream does something he'll regret"  
Error nodded, "keep the abomination here for a minute nightmare? I don't think it likes shortcuts"  
Nightmare sighed and agreed, readjusting the crying infant with his tenticles to free up his hands. The kids crying was already getting on his nerves and the boost of negative energy was not worth the noise. This was going to be a long one. 

****************************  
Error emerged from the portal to find ink panickedly typing something into his phone, still sitting in the string spaghetti pile he left him in.  
"Nightmare wants to know what the fuck you did and so do i so get in the stars damned portal before i kick you into it myself"  
"But error I swear I !.."  
"Less talking more get in the hole, inkstain" he cut off gesturing to the rip in reality.  
"But if you just let me talk I found.. !" Ink began again, brushing off the sharp look he got before being interrupted again  
"Tell it to the jury you oathbreaker" error spat, shoving ink into the portal and onto the marble floor on the other side.  
Error stepped into the portal and slammed it shut behind him with a rush of static and found himself in a situation he was not expecting. Ink was still on the floor but nightmare had somehow, in the span of five minutes procured a new outfit for the now giggling child, who was on their back clapping together two lavender coloured wooden blocks on a play mat. Nightmare turned his attention away from the infant.  
"Finally, we can get to the bottom of this, ink where did you get this baby bones?"


	4. is it /really/ kidnap if it has no parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it been established that ink makes bad choices yet? Because it should be.

"I tripped over it I swear! ask broomy!" Error crossed his arms. "likely story, just tell the truth for once artist" the title of artist was said with such spiteful anger that ink instinctively reached for the blue vial, taking a sip and letting the frustrated tears form in the corners of his sockets. Nightmare shot error a look before stepping in between the two, "thats enough, he's telling the truth error" Errors gaped like a fish before taking a deep breath, "so you didn't screw up one of my dolls to make this kid ?" Ink glared at him "that's what I've been trying to tell you! I found them in the antivoid! I don't know how they got there!" Ink brushed away the last of the tears, "I wasn't going to leave a baby all alone!" He sniffed and wiped his nose on his scarf, much to nightmares chagrin. "We ended up in the antivoid on our own and look how we turned out, I couldn't just leave it" he looks at the squirming infant who was now trying to eat their fist and kick the blocks as far away as they can "even if I don't know where it came from or what kind of monster it is" Error looked relieved, the realisation that the truce was no longer in jeopardy washing over him like a wave. "sorry ink" the glitch muttered, almost too quietly to hear. Inks eyelights turned to stars "DID YOU JUST APOLOGISE! ? TO ME!" he shreaked, practically bouncing on the spot. "That was a bit out of character for you" nightmare added jokingly. The glitch flips ink and nightmare off "I take it back I hate you, I'm not sorry and I'm taking the kid." He scoops up the cooing child and walks out the portal he came in through, leaving a pair of shocked guardians behind. "Should I call blue ?" Ink enquired after five minutes of aghast staring. "I think that would be for the best" replied nightmare "my husband should be able to sort this out but don't tell my brother anything, he will only cause more problems than its worth." /p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter I've been busy with the whole Christmas thing.


End file.
